


Carnivore Girls

by canis_m



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canis_m/pseuds/canis_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red would be good, for tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnivore Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Saying Yes! round 1.

The day Chie went to take her entrance exam, Yukiko went to Junes. She rode the elevator to the second floor, to the women's clothing section, and went straight to "Intimate Apparel." There was the usual sale rack--she sniggered at the Hello Kitty panties, but passed them by. There was a lot of white, a lot of black, a lot of pink polka-dot and floral print.

Red, she thought. Red would be good, for tonight.

She had to try on several sets before she found one that satisfied. Then she went downstairs to the supermarket and made a beeline for the meat.

At checkout she found Yosuke manning one of the registers, filling in for someone, probably, though he'd been promoted to assistant manager ages ago. She got in his line, never mind that one of the other cashiers was open, and put her basket on the conveyor belt. Yosuke brightened when he noticed she was there. She had a funny feeling she was about to make his day, sad as it was to think so.

"Well helloooo, Miss Amagi," he said smoothly, in his best customer-appreciation voice, "did you find everything you were looking f...or..."

He trailed off, mouth hanging open. For a long minute he just stared at what was in the basket: racy red bra, racy red panties, and two cuts of sirloin steak.

Yukiko dimpled.

"Wow," gurgled Yosuke. "Just...wow." He swallowed, then reached--carefully, as if he were handling something either very precious or very radioactive--to pick up the bra and scan its price tag. "What's the, um, what's the occasion?"

"Chie's taking her exam today."

"Oh, right." He gulped again as he reached for the panties. "Uhh, Yukiko, don't take this the wrong way, but...are you sure you're a lesbian? I mean, you used to like guys, right? So isn't there a chance you might start liking guys again? Not that there's anything _wrong_ with being a lesbian, I mean, lesbians are great, where would we be without lesbians in the porn--the world, _world,_ I said 'world,' right?"

Smiling sweetly, Yukiko leaned closer as if to impart a secret. "If you're really good, maybe we'll ask you to be the baby daddy," she lied.

Yosuke's eyes got huge. "B-baby daddy?!"

He gave her his employee discount. Every little bit helped--she had her income from the inn, but she wasn't sure how or whether she and Chie would manage to make rent on their apartment while Chie was away at police academy. Assuming the exam went well. Which it would, because Chie was Chie (and Yukiko had helped her study for months). But one thing at a time. Yosuke was wrapping her lingerie in tissue paper--still reverently--and folding it into a Junes sack.

"If Chie breaks up with you, you've got my number," he blurted as her receipt printed. "Call me! Call me even if you don't break up!"

Yukiko princess-waved back at him as she left.

In the afternoon she texted Chie to tell Chie to text _her_ when she was on the train home. Grilling the steak would be no problem--they were both better cooks than they once had been, and Yukiko had learned to specialize in essentials--but she wanted to have plenty of time to get ready. To don her full ensemble, among other things. She lit candles in the bathroom and bedroom and snipped the tags off her new lingerie.

When her phone jingled with the incoming text she took off her skirt and sweater set, along with the underthings she'd been wearing, and put on the new ones. Over those she tied a cook's apron (her own) and over _that_ she tied a second apron (Chie's), because she didn't want drips of juice or sauce getting on the one underneath. Then she went to the kitchen and fired up the grill.

She knew the instant Chie got home, because Chie burst through the door flailing her arms and kicking off her sneakers, wailing "IT'S DONE IT'S DONE I THINK I DID OKAY AAAAAH THANK GOODNESS THAT'S OVER IF I DON'T PASS I'M GONNA CRY oh my gosh. Are you." She stared at Yukiko, who had presented herself in the hallway. "Are you wearing anything under that?"

Yukiko did a little turn to flash the red lace. Chie didn't gape as much as Yosuke had, but it was a near thing.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Way to steal my thunder, Yukiko!" She grinned hugely and sniffed loudly. "Do I smell what I think I smell?"

"Yes, you do, but wait." Yukiko held up a hand. "I've always wanted to say this. A_hem._ 'Welcome home, dear, would you like a bath first? Or dinner? Or--or--'" she choked on the _me,_ and the giggles she'd been keeping down by main force came bursting out.

It was galling, really, that she hadn't managed the entire line, but there would be other chances. She couldn't stop laughing as Chie grabbed her hands and spun her into the kitchen, so she could ogle both Yukiko and the steak.


End file.
